youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TOASTY - BASHUR
Brandon Dylan Ashur (born: ), better known online as Bashurverse,' '''was an American Minecraft YouTuber who resides in Kentucky. He was well known for his eccentric voice and his scripted Minecraft series "The Legend Of Hobo" which gained him thousands of subscribers. He uploaded primarily Minecraft content but has a second channel named "BashDoesThings" where he vlogged about his life and him dealing with the events after the confession he made. He uploaded on a regular basis, usually every single day on his main channel. He also called his fans "Melons" or "Goonies" rather than viewers or subscribers. Content Minecraft Brandon mainly uploaded Minecraft content. Over his full YouTube career, he had made Minecraft series such as "Magical Modded Minecraft Morning" (MMMM for short), "Love Craft", "The Legend Of Hobo", "99 Diamonds Challenge", "SkyFactory" and more. Skylanders: Trap Team Brandon uploaded many videos on the fourth installment of the Skylanders game series, Skylanders: Trap Team. These included Skylanders toy unboxing videos and playthroughs of the game itself. Early Life On March 4, 2015, Brandon uploaded a confession video http://web.archive.org/web/20160307042702/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=begY5M_U4Ao (now deleted) on his main channel about his past life and one specific event that kept getting brought up and was threatened by others to be thrown out into the public. He apparently was losing a lot of friends and was going through a lot, and simply wanted to get the story off of his chest. Everything in the video he still claims to be completely true. He revealed that he doesn't know who his father is and that he knows who his mother is but never talks to her and hasn't seen her in a long time. He also stated that his mother was not a good person. Throughout the video, although he nervous, he tried not to tear up or cry. According to Brandon, his life started off rough, and his mother did not look after him when he was very young. His mother ended up in court and his relatives took it upon themselves to care for and raise Brandon. His adoptive father was a country musician and would take Brandon to his concerts. When he got to high school, he lost interest in education, so he was put in a school that undesirables went to where he played EverQuest on his laptop everyday whilst further failing in his education. He would get physically bullied and his money stolen, and have his his laptop broken. On the weekends, he would play dungeons and dragons with his middle school friends. When he was 17, he met a girl that would later become his first love. However, she later ended up cheating on him, which was devastating according to Brandon. Brandon would always go to his best friend's house, and his best friend had a sister younger than Brandon himself. His friend's sister was talking to Brandon a lot and would comfort him about what was happening in his life. They started to develop feelings for each-other. She had just turned 15, and Brandon had turned 18. Her parents hired a private detective to watch them both. The sister and Brandon would talk online through AOL and other forms of messaging services. They got pretty intimate, but only through messaging and not through any physical contact. One day, he woke up to a knock on his door where he was introduced to the private detective, who arrested him for his provoking chat history with a minor. After his arrest, he was taken to jail where he was charged with a Class B felony for unlawful transaction with a minor 1st degree <16 yrs. He had to go to a therapist's class for pedophiles, all of his computers were confiscated. The therapist contacted the court to tell them that Brandon did not belong to the therapist class at all and told the court that he didn't have to go again. For the past ten years after this event, he did not leave the house. Later when he moved, he became a shut-in and spent every single day in one room on his computer. He never left the house or saw anyone other than his adoptive mother, which was very rare. He'd play games such as World of Warcraft or Katawa Shoujo. Sometimes he reportedly wanted to commit suicide. One day he made a Minecraft series called "The Legend Of Hobo" and it received over a million views. He then made more episodes of The Legend Of Hobo. Popular YouTuber "Sky Does Minecraft" told Brandon he liked his videos and he started collaborating with popular YouTubers such as Sky and CaptainSparklez and JeromeASF. He then developed a fan-base of people that enjoyed his videos. Controversy Clara Swan, also known as her YouTube personality "ClaraBabyLegs" was his girlfriend at the time. On April 8, 2015, Brandon uploaded another video in reply to rumors of him raping a 10-year-old girl when he was 23, clearly by all of the cursings he was very angry and he was repeatedly saying he was "done". This video was deleted 30 minutes later but was re-uploaded by several other users. On April 18, 2015, Brandon then uploaded a video of himself talking about how he was going to continue to do YouTube. In the video, he showed off what he referred to as a 'bitter-sweet gift', his gold plaque from YouTube for reaching 1 million subscribers. During the video, he also said that he would be seeking professional help and that he would be doing more vlogs on his vlogging channel BashDoesThings. While shooting the video, it was clear that Brandon was distraught, and showed signs of crying often, both through his speech, as well as the sound and tone of his voice. Despite the torrent of hate, the majority of Brandon's fan-base appear to have rallied together to help him feel better, either by providing kind words, wisdom, or advice. Some fans, however, have resorted to turning their anger towards Keemstar and his channel DramaAlert, who had, before sitting down and interviewing Brandon via Skype in one of his videos, thrown hate in Brandon's direction. It has been noted that Keemstar showed some respect towards Brandon as he told his side of the story and he did apologize. Whether this was genuine respect is still a topic of speculation among both fans and haters. Brandon later posted a video on his vlogging channel, calling on his fans to not hate on Clara, and stating that she was not a gold-digger. He also claimed to still love her, referring to her as the love of his life. He also stated that, while he did feel upset about the drama, he was looking forward to getting back into the swing of things. Brandon is continuing to upload consistently to his vlogging channel. Clara herself also uploaded videos about the situation. Updates On May 4, 2015, Brandon and Clara posted a video on Brandon's main channel and talked about the fact that in September 2014, Clara had a miscarriage. In the video, Clara and Brandon apologized to each other and the fans for everything that happened while they weren't together. They also stated that they wanted to get back together and work on the relationship. At the end of the video, they gave each other 18 million volts of forgiveness with a taser. Now, the are back together and recently moved into the new BAHMlounge house, where they continue to be meme loving lets players. On October 1, 2015, Brandon tweeted that he was depressed and suicidal. He claimed that his channel was dying and that he is constantly called a pedophile rapist on a daily basis. Brandon also claimed that he was dealing with depression. Furthermore, he tweeted that people send death threats to him and tell him that he should kill himself. Roughly an hour later after all of this went down, he spoke with Barnacles who comforted him. Brandon then took the tweets down and apologized for his outburst on Twitter. On May 2, 2017, Clara posted a tweet on her twitter relating to the status of her and Brandon's relationship. It is apparent, from her tweet, that her and Brandon are no longer together anymore. Circa May of 2017, Brandon has deleted his Facebook and Twitch account, and his entire Twitter and YouTube account have been wiped clean. Fans later parked his twitter handler and begun a hashtag in hopes of finding out why he has gone silent. Quit On April 24, 2017, Bashurverse blacked out his YouTube channel with a plain black profile picture and banner. He also changed the YouTube name with just a dash ( '-''' ) as his name. He has privated every single one of his videos. The only way people could talk to Bashur was going to the discussion post. But YouTube added the Community Tab and that's what Bashurverse recently added, or YouTube just added, with no posts so far. Bashurverse also deleted his Twitter account, but his tag was '@ToastySucks', then deleted his Twitter. There is a user with the '@bashurverse' account with the bio saying 'Brandon is back @bashurverse', with a few likes supporting Bashurverse. It's unsure if it is the real bashurverse account, since it does have low number of follows (Bashur did have 200,000 followers) and not tweeting anything just yet. New Channel On December 7, 2017, Bashurverse made his return online on his new Twitter @TheBrandonAshur, and had also announced in his new channel, Brandon Ashur, which currently contains livestreams and music. The channel currently has over 550 subscribers. This account isn't 100% verified to be Brandon. Updates wil be provided soon. Hacked On Feburary 22, 2018, Bashur's Minecraft account was hacked and put up for bid Since then, no new information has popped up linking his current whereabouts. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: May 18, 2010 *200,000 subscribers: June 17, 2010 *300,000 subscribers: June 24, 2010 *400,000 subscribers: July 18, 2010 *500,000 subscribers: August 29, 2010 *600,000 subscribers: October 14, 2010 *700,000 subscribers: November 27, 2010 *800,000 subscribers: December 30, 2010 *900,000 subscribers: February 21, 2011 *1 million subscribers: April 19, 2011 *1.1-1.5 million subscribers: April 21, 2011 *1.6-1.8 million subscribers: April 24, 2011 Decline *Below 1.8 million subscribers: April 20, 2017 *Below 1.7 million subscribers: April 22, 2017 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2010